I HATE
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Snape hates incompetents, Neville fears Snape. But when a posionous acid vial spills on Neville. Snape must fix his mistake. NLSS


**I HATE---**

C: One shot.

R: T

P: NL/SS

S: Snape hates incompetents, Neville fears Snape. But when a posionous acid vial spills on Neville. Snape must fix his mistake.

* * *

Severus Snpe couldn't stand idiot children. Hell, the only reason he had agreed to work with them was to pay back a debt owed from him to Dumbledore. At the time it seemed like a good thing to do...

Even after the Weasley Twins...

But then Longbottom came.

The boy could write books on bad luck, stupidity and clumsiness.

Pouring some of hte acid need for the extermination of an entire new mutated half Skrewt and half Mandrake that Hagrid messed up before he left in a vial. Sprout hadn't been able to fix them back.

If Longbottom had been the one brewing the Potion, he would have screwed up so badly. Mind you he's the exact opposite of his father... great wizard, handsome- looking bloke.

Snape sure aheda thing for him. Though being a Gryffindor the Slytherin didn't even show a sign that he existed. When he heard that his son was coming to Hogwarts he was indecisive whether or not he shoudl avoid taking points form him and making his life easier considering his father's terrible lameness. Also, his mothers. She was a nice girl.

Corking the vial. Snape turned to leave the Dungeons the candle light reflecting on the grease in his hair. Not handsome not ugly, but interesting very interesting.

* * *

Neville Longbottom, chubby and bubbly. The kind- of guy everyone liked to spilll their problems to.

Not that he cared to admit it. Not that he was rude to admit it. Take example just a few moments ago he was bombarded by Ginny Weasley babbling about Dean saying that Harry still wasn't over Cho Chang...

Why the hell Neville would care?

Sighing he decided a walk to the Greenhouse to see if Professor Sprout needed help with anything, it would stop his irritation.

* * *

Snape wanted to get this done fast. He had Second Year Hufflepuffs' to teach. By Merlin! Headache Potions may just become an addiction.

Turning a sharp corner, the furious man collided with the last person anyone would want to have an accident with...

* * *

Neville feared everything. Well, OK not everything. Mainly just one man who terrified him so much that upon seeing him it has become a phobia.

The greasy black hair, big nose, sallow skin. Pitch black eyes...

Merlin! Forget You- Know- Who, here's the true image of evil.

* * *

"S s ssir..." The terrified squeak could only mean one person.

Longbottom.

_Where's the vial?_

"Idiot Boy! Look at what you did!"

This was going to be a long day. The last thing he needed.

* * *

Neville was feeling sick.

He thought hit had something to do with seeing Snape so angry since he stopped taking Potions. The he smelt the acid burning through his skin.

Screaming didn't help.

* * *

Severus Snape incompetents. Though he was mean sadistic and brutal, he wasn't inhumane enough to leave Longbottom to burn in agony.

Tearing off the bits of clothing that'll be burned into the flesh, Snape picked up Longbottom and got to the Dungeons as fast as he could under the literally 'longbottom' Neville.

Dropping Longbottom to the lab bench and finding three bottled potions that would ease th pain.

* * *

Neville was in agony.

It was worse than the 'Crucio' Bellatrix had put him through.

It was worse than seeing seeing his parents throwing tantrums...

* * *

Snape finally had Neville subdued. It was enough for now. His body was outwardly fine, but his internal organs were still fucked up.

Not wanting the boy to be in pain and cause him trouble with Dumbledore, he could think of only one thing that would fix that. Not that it was something he relished in doing.

* * *

Neville remembered nothing more than a passing of that night. His legs drawn to his chest, a man who was Snape but at the same time not. Moving against his body and giving him pleasures that seemed unimaginable. It was more thna sex, thtere seemed to be a passing aura between the two.

Like translucent confetti falling from Snapes body to his own.

Pleasure.

He remembered the sounds they made, the erotic way Snape arched his back when he came.

Magic.

He remembered the way he bit Snapes' neck to stop form screaming. The way his body keened for more touching...

Yet eventually the memory ended with a mind- blowing explosion orgasm that gave him the feeling that magic had given him a thousand different powers...

* * *

Severus Snape had to admit that the sex was beyond what he had been expecting. It was great when the boy impaled himself on Snape eveytime the magic was milked out of him.

The flush of the chubby cheeks, the lust that filled those usually terrified eyes...

Yet it was hard to look at the boy, knowing waht he did.

* * *

Neville didn't know whether to confront Snape or just go on in life as though nothing had happened...

Yet as his magic was all of the sudden a million times stronger than it had ever been, it didn't seem like he had a choice.

* * *

"Sir? May I speak with you?" Shit. He knew this would happen.

"No."

"But sir..." Idiot Boy.

"No. Now get out of here Longbottom." The venom was obvious.

Snape slammed the Dungeon door.

* * *

Neville Longbottom could'nt stand greasy haird, big noses and sallowed skin men. Hell, the only reason he would stnad in the same room as one was because he was the prosecutor...

Smirking:

"I find Severus Snape...

Guilty of traitorous crimes of a Death Eater."

_Le Fin.

* * *

_

A/N: It was part of my project. Don't judge me.


End file.
